


Him.

by painted_pictures



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, aka revali is a Disaster Gay, this wasn't proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: Love is painful, Revali found out.(or, revali is pining after the one person who'll never like him back.)





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this happened it just. did.  
it took up almost six pages on google docs

Love is painful, Revali found out. When he was a kid, the adults would all tell him about how one day, he’d find someone and how love felt wonderful. News flash: he  _ had _ found someone and this someone probably hated him. It was too late to fix anything, so he’s stuck pining after a dumb Hylian who had never spoken a word to him.

There’s nothing wonderful about that.

When Princess Zelda came to him, asking if he would pilot one of the Divine Beasts, of course he was honored. But he was also frustrated— he’d wanted to be the champion of Hyrule for so long, and he was so close, and then some swordsman had taken his place.

“Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action,” He’d said to the princess. “Don’t come crying to me.”

She’d only smiled and rode off.

Once she was gone, Revali jumped to the ground and sat down in the snow, staring into the abyss below him. Maybe that knight was good with a sword, but Revali was the best at bows and arrows. If he stocked up on bomb arrows, Ganon would easily be defeated with the help of the Divine Beasts. Why did that knight have to take his place?

Revali made a vow to himself. Under no circumstances would he ever be friendly to the knight. He had yanked away Revali’s chance to shine, and why would he ever be forgiven? Well, if he was really, really,  _ really _ nice, he might consider otherwise. But there was a slim chance of that happening, so no need to worry about breaking that promise.

Revali had just returned from the flight training spot. He knelt down before flapping his wings and sending up a gust of wind from the ground.

As he glided upward, he noticed a familiar figure standing on the landing. Of course it’s Link.

He dropped to stand on the wooden beam in front of the knight.

“Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It’s considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito.”

Link glared at him, but said nothing. What’s new?

Revali continued anyways. “With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn’t easily dispense with Ganon. Now then,” He said as he hopped off the beam and circled around Link. “My ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note, but let’s not, pardon me for being so blunt, let’s not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito.” He sighed. “Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it’s just… asinine.” His gaze flickered over to look at Link. Some kind of emotion that Revali couldn’t read burned in his eyes, like anger but much more complicated. Why was he paying such close attention? He didn’t care what Link thought of him. Did he?

He mentally cursed himself for seeing too into things. “Unless, you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one.” Revali managed to look away. “But where? Oh, I know! How about up there?” He gestured towards Medoh, gleaming in the sky, seeing Link blinking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, you must pardon me! I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own.” Revali walked away, spreading his wings and glancing being him before gliding towards Medoh.

“Good luck sealing the darkness!” He called.

Revali sat on the ground of Medoh, pressed against a corner. He had too many feelings.

He hated Link, he just followed them around and his skills weren’t even good and why couldn’t Revali take his place?

But then just then, down on the landing, he’d felt  _ something. _ It certainly wasn’t hatred. He couldn’t tell what it was, though. It was something he hadn’t felt before.

Feelings are weird.

So maybe Revali had grown kind of used to Link, maybe almost fond of him. Maybe Revali caught himself staring more than once, and maybe Link had crossed his mind a few times. It didn’t mean anything, and Link had stolen his place and Revali would always hate him for that.

But then one day Link was gazing at Mipha in a way Revali hadn’t seen before. Like the way every adult would look at their spouse when he was younger. In a loving way, a romantic way. And some part of Revali, deep down and fighting to be heard wanted Link to look at him instead.

That was the first sign.

Another time, Link was walking past and their arms brushed against each other. This would’ve been fine, except Revali felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. He brushed it off, thinking it was nothing, but in the back of his mind he knew it had to be something.

So he asked Mipha about it.

“You’re the expert on feelings here,” He began. They were sitting atop of Vah Ruta, because it was one of the only places they could talk alone and Mipha didn’t seem to want to fly up to Medoh.

“I’m not, really—” She protested, but Revali cut her off.

“You’re the closest thing to it that I can get.”

Mipha bit her lip. “What did you want to ask me about?”

“Well,” Revali hesitated. “Do you have any idea what it means to want someone to look at you instead of anyone else, and to feel weird when this someone even touches you?”

“It depends. How do you want them to look at you? What do you mean by weird?”

Revali thought for a moment. “I, uh,” He took a deep breath. “For example, you know the way you look at Link?”

She nodded.

“What if I want them to look at me like that?”

Mipha looked thoughtful. “And weird how?”

“Like, almost electric. As if I’m part of the Yiga clan and I’ve just run into Urbosa. But it’s not painful, and I feel it internally.”

Mipha smiled softly. “Sounds like love.”

Revali choked. “ _ What? _ ”

“Of course, it’s different for everyone, but that’s certainly what it sounds like.”

“Okay,” Revali said, voice a bit higher-pitched than usual.

_ Love. _ There was no way he, Revali, was in love with Link. Not possible.

Except when they got back to the other Champions, Link glanced over at them and for a moment his eyes locked with Revali’s, and he got that feeling again.

Fuck.

“And he’s just, he’s got such pretty eyes and have you seen the way his hair blows when there’s just a little bit of breeze?”

Urbosa shook her head. “No, I haven’t.”

Revali leaned his head back. “Pay attention next time. Wait, actually, don’t. I don’t want you falling in love with him too.”

She rolled her eyes. “I haven’t fallen in love before and I don’t think I can. I’m fine on my own. You don’t need to worry.”

“Right. Okay. But you at least have to admit that he’s pretty, right? I just wish he’d smile sometimes.” Revali groaned. “Dammit, I’m too deeply in love.”

“Sure sounds like it,” Urbosa agreed.

“I just— fuck. I actually cannot handle feelings right now or ever. Especially feelings about him.”

Urbosa was being nice, letting Revali into Naboris and listening to him rant for a while about Link. Revali was grateful for it.

“You should tell him,” Urbosa said once he’d finished.

“No!” Revali’s eyes widened. “He’d hate me even more! And besides, I know he’s attached to Mipha.”

Urbosa nodded sympathetically. “But you should really stop acting so rude to him,” She said as she stood up.

Revali sat for a moment longer. “I’ll think about it.”

Maybe Link was an exception to the promise he’d made.

There was no way he was making it out alive. Maybe it was a good thing that he was only responsible for a Divine Beast. If he couldn’t handle a stupid  _ blight, _ he was never going to be able to defeat Ganon himself.

But now’s not the time to be thinking of that. He currently is about to die.

Revali pulled out a few more bomb arrows and shot them at Windblight. They harmed it, which spared him a little bit of time.

There’s no way he could make it.

He frantically sent out an SOS call, desperate for someone,  _ anyone. _

No one came.

Why would they?

He’s a failure. He should be able to easily dispose of Windblight, but look where he is. And now, because he can’t defeat one damn enemy, he’s going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

Just what he gets.

As Windblight prepared for a final blow, Revali couldn’t bring himself to fight back. The last thing he thought of was Link, because of course it was.

He was about to choke out an  _ “I’m sorry” _ but Windblight struck him down.

He hoped the message somehow managed to get across.

One hundred years seems like a long time. It’s even longer when you’re stuck tied to a giant mechanical creature circling around your village, left with your own thoughts and nothing to do but stare longingly outside and hope that it’s a dream. Hoping that you’ll wake up to Zelda’s awakening call and the others groaning about how it’s too early. Hoping that Ganon hasn’t been resurrected, Zelda will soon go to the spring of wisdom and unlock her powers. And then once you realize that it’s reality, and you’re trapped, you’re hoping that Ganon’s been defeated, everyone else is okay, and that they haven’t replaced you. Hoping that Link hasn’t forgotten about you.

Link.

In the one hundred years that Revali was stuck, the young swordsman crossed his mind too many times to count. He was a spirit, he didn’t need to stay sane, but the thought of Link seemed to ground him.

(Figuratively, as there was no way Medoh was going to land anytime soon.)

And when an all-too-familiar face appeared on Medoh, Revali was excited. Confused, but excited. On one hand (or wing, whatever your preference), Link was here! He was going to free Medoh at last! But on the other, how was Link still alive? Was this even Link?

But the determined light was the same in his eyes, and the reckless nature was unmistakable.

He must’ve been in the Shrine of Resurrection. Which means—

_ He doesn’t remember me, does he? _

Revali tried not to let his disappointment show in his words.

“Well, now. I’ve seen that face before.”

Link looked around, but of course he couldn’t see anything. Revali bit back a sigh.

“I had a feeling you would show up eventually.”  _ That’s a lie. _ “But making me wait a hundred years is a bit… indulgent.”  _ You probably deserved it. _ “You’re here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct?”  _ Why else would he be here? To yell at you about how stupid you are? To confess his feelings? As if either of those would happen. _ “If so, then the first thing you’ll want to do is find yourself a map. That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of this Divine Beast. Can you make it there?”

Revali had to admit, it was fun to watch Link struggle with the controls. He would always jump whenever Medoh screeched, and his legs trembled when she tilted. He kept going, though, even though it was clear he was terrified.

And when the terminals were all activated, Revali almost warned Link about Windblight when he pressed his Sheikah Slate to the final sensor. He did give tips that Link hardly listened to, but he didn’t care. He was dead, he didn’t have any breath to waste. It felt nice being able to talk to Link again.

Windblight was defeated. The last terminal was activated. More than Revali could’ve done.

“Well, I’ll be plucked,” He commented. “You defeated him, eh? Who would’ve thought?” Link turned, and Revali knew that he could see him. Thank Hylia, he didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t.

“I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner.” He huffed. “Don’t preen yourself just for doing your job. I do suppose you’ve proven your value as a warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique ability, the sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali’s Gale.”  _ Sacred? Really? _

The orb of light containing the gift was thrown into Link’s chest, and he was tossed into the air by the wind. He landed on the ground, glaring at Revali and trying to keep balance.

Revali couldn’t hold back a tiny smirk. “It’s now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh’s strike on Ganon. But only if you think you’ll still need my help while you’re fighting inside Hyrule Castle.”  _ Why would he need  _ your _ help? _ “Feel free to thank me now.”

Link was silent, as usual. People never change.

Revali sighed. “Or, never mind, just go.”

“Your job is far from finished, you know,” He said as Link began to fade into golden light. “The princess has been waiting an awful long time.”

_ And so have I, but what’s there left to do anymore except wait? _

Revali knew when Link had entered the castle. He waited anxiously for him to reach Ganon. He paced around Medoh, mumbling to himself.

What felt like hours later, he had the bright idea to try and contact the other Champions. It’s been a hundred years since he last spoke to them. Maybe they’ll calm him down.

“Hello?” He called out.

To his surprise, it was Mipha who answered first. “Revali? Is that you?”

So it worked. Revali breathed out in relief. “The one and only.”

“There are most likely Rito who’ve been named after you.” Came Urbosa’s voice. “But alright.”

Daruk cleared his throat. “So why have we not been able to communicate until now? I tried a few times, but it never worked.”

“So did I,” Mipha put in. “I think it may be because our spirits have been tied to our Divine Beasts, which were controlled by Ganon. Now that Link has freed us, we’re able to talk.”

“Do you think anyone else can hear us?” Revali asked.

Mipha gasped. “Could I manage to talk with Sidon and Father?”

“Maybe,” Urbosa said doubtfully.

Mipha went quiet. “He’s almost there,” She whispered.

Revali jumped up. “Alright, goodbye, nice talking to you again, I’ve got to go!”

The three others said their farewells and Revali clambered to the top of Medoh. In the distance, he could see the hazy forms of the Champions doing the same.

“Good luck, Link,” Revali said quietly. “I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

He could see part of the castle collapse.

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something over 2k words without even meaning to, woah  
i've?? never written something this long i'm almost proud of it


End file.
